Katerina
Katerina (Kat-rina) was a vampire who serves as a member of The British coven and is William's mate. She drinks both human and animal blood. Biography Early life Around 1867, Katerina was forced to marry a man named Sir Thomas Miller by her abusive father. Her mother always gave comfort to her, knowing that the father never showed any love to her. Marrying him, Sir Thomas Miller was very violent to her, and always treated her with no respect. Katerina was trapped with him, and became a prisoner. Katerina missed the outside world, and always dreamed of been free. At nightfall, Thomas snuck into her room and raped her. Katerina screamed and tried to break free from him, but he was too strong. Feeling that Thomas was hurting her, he stopped, and slapped her on the face. He told her that he wasn't going to do it again since he fears that he might kill her. Months later, Katerina was pregnant, and she never forgave her husband for raping her. Knowing that Thomas wanted a son, Katerina hopes that her life might turn around. After giving birth to a girl, Katerina was very happy, but her husband was very angry, and blames this all on her. While Katerina was speanding a night with her daughter, Thomas comes in the room with a knife, and tries to kill his own daughter. Katerina quickly put her child in the casket, and told him that he comes close, she will fight. Thomas laughed, and charged to her, but she managed to grab a candle and threw at his face. As Thomas was screaming in agony, Katerina immediately grabs her child, and escapes the mansion. Alone in London, Katerina carried her child everywhere and tried to find sanctuary. This was when she stumbled across Gabriel. He took her to his coven, and welcomed her to stay. Knowing that they were vampires, Katerina wanted to be turned since she wanted to get away from terrible life, from there Katerina was turned with her last words of her human being said to her daughter. After been turned, Katerina didn't want to get rid of her daughter since she loved her, but she couldn't come close since she had to control of her thirst. She named her Catherine, and became a loyal member of the British coven. Drinking animal blood most of the time, Katerina was always careful with her daughter when she was growing up as a child. Every night, she took her daughter out to visit places in London to make sure she was giving her daughter a wonderful childhood. While Catherine was growing up, Katerina took an interest with William. She fell in love with him, and always promises that she will restore his punishment for creating an immortal child. When her daughter was pregnant, Katerina was scared that she was going to die. Joseph (a member of the British Coven) telling her about her daughter dying in the future. Knowing that she may not be able to resist her daughters blood enough, she begged Gabriel to turn her. After giving birth to a son, Katerina turned Catherine into a vampire. Katerina wanted to keep her grandson from experiencing the same long fate as her and Catherine in the future, so Katerina told her still mortal son-in-law Riordan to take his son and live with closer family. Catherine felt happy and accepted this choice, knowing her son and husband would live a long and peaceful life until knowing that he was the child of Tamal and Juliana Smith and bring him along after his wife taste his blood she became what he was: a Tribrid Rising Dawn In Rising Dawn, Katerina arrived with the coven to assist the Cullens to fight the Volturi. She was killed by Camilla during the battle. Powers and abilities Physical Appearance Relationships Category:British coven Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Females Category:Half-Vegetarians Category:Vampires